


Hellogoodbye

by punch_kicker15



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: The Parting of the Ways, from the TARDIS's perspective





	Hellogoodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenskyewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenskyewalker/gifts).



She has always known (is knowing, will have known, tenses are so difficult) that this day would come. The day when one of the strays would rip her open, swallow a tiny piece of her heart, and force her to grant the stray’s deepest desire. Happily, the stray’s deepest desire is the same as hers: to find and save her Time Lord.  
  
So she wraps the stray up in her body, and with the help of the markings the stray had left (is leaving, will have left), they find him again across space and time.  
  
The stray uses the power of her heart to kill the angry little not-TARDIS machines, and to save another stray, and then her fragile little body begins to break.  
  
Her Time Lord touches the stray’s face with his, and for a few glorious moments, her heart is inside him. She pulses through both hearts, until she is too much for him, and he returns her to herself.  
  
Then she watches as he sheds a new body and gains another. And once again it’s farewell and hello, loss and renewal, as she learns to love (is learning to love, she will have learned to love) this newborn Time Lord as much as all of the others.


End file.
